


Hello, Colin (the smutfic)

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, You could say, it’s my first time, i’ve actually never written smut before, this is crack I promise I don’t actually ship this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 6 and Colin have sexy time ;)
Relationships: Sixth Doctor/Colin Baker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Hello, Colin (the smutfic)

**Author's Note:**

> hello loomers and wombers welcome to your worst nightmare ok bye

Colin pushed the Doctor into the wall with considerable force and once again their lips clashed. Passion blazed between them as the actor helped his doppelgänger shrug off his clothes. A hand made its way into his pants and he grunted into the Doctor’s mouth when the hand brushed his dick. Colin pressed him harder into the wall, hastily attempting to remove the tight fabric separating him from the no doubt huge dong between the Doctor’s legs. Finally, after no small amount of struggling, the yellow trousers fell to the ground and the Time Lord’s cock sprang free.

He was right, it was.

The look in Colin’s eyes as he almost hungrily wrapped his lips around his cock made him thrust deeper into his mouth. But Colin didn’t choke. Colin is a god.

In fact, he took all 10 inches right to the back of his throat. He could feel the Doctor throbbing harder and harder when he started sucking him until he tensed up and came in Colin’s mouth. It was almost endless, but he swallowed it. All of it.

The Doctor, panting hard, pulled out of him with a wet pop and Colin smirked at him before standing up and wiping cum off his chin with his sleeve.

“I think this is a little unfair, don’t you? I’m entirely vulnerable and you, on the other hand, are stil fully clothed.”

“My, Doctor, I think you’re right!”

He leaned in closer to whisper in his ear.

“I’ll have to fix that, won’t I.”

The Doctor shivered when he felt a tongue tracing the shell of his ear, hardness already beginning to return to his dick.

Colin stepped away, unbuttoned his shirt, unzipped his pants, and let it all drop to the floor.

Shock and arousal flooded his superior mind.

There stood his twin, wearing Victoria’s Secret lingerie, cum still dripping from his mouth.

His hard on was visible through the lacy black panties, which invoked a sudden desire to be fucked by himself.

It was like Salamander all over again.

There was hardly any time at all before Colin was inside him, thrusting deep and illiciting low moans from him.

“Deeper, Colin,”

He urged,

“Faster!”

He pounded into him harder and faster until finally, finally, he came in him. They were both so tired out that they collapsed and passed out, Colin’s dick still buried deep within the Doctor.

When Colin woke up, he smiled at his still sleeping twin and pulled out, tucking back into the panties and pulling on his clothes.

He covered the Doctor with that garish coat of his and headed back home.

Three weeks later, he got a phone call.

“Colin, my dear,”

There was worry in the Doctor’s voice.

“I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact this is unedited I could not be bothered to edit


End file.
